Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 4: Keep Fusion's Rule At Bay! Bring the Life Gem to Safety!
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 4 is a fan spin off team up by RFyle11. Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 4: Keep Fusion's Rule At Bay! Bring the Life Gem to Safety! (Romaji: Purikyua Ooru Sutaazu Nyuu Suteeji 4: Beifu yushon no rūru o shite kudasai! Anzen ni raifujemu o motarasu!), (Kanji/Kana: プリキュアオールスターズニューステージ4：ベイフュションのルールをしてください！安全にライフジェムをもたらす！) In this story, the Pretty Cures assemble once again to fight Fusion, who has returned to take revenge on the world but this Fusion is very different than the first one because it's "Female". The Mystic Pretty Cure Trio characters make their movie debut as well. Characters Featured Pretty Cures *Amina (Gina) Hermina / Cure Blaze / Ruby / Fire *Addie / Cure Wave / Shappire / Water *Mori (Moriko) Moriyo / Cure Forest / Emerald / Forest or Earth *Hoshizora Miyuki /Cure Happy *Hino Akane /Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika /Cure Beauty *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:RFyle11 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Guest Precures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright * Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Eas/Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Siren/Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse Active Mascots *Katt (Mystic) Twin sister of Matt. *Matt (Mystic) Twin brother of Katt. *Candy (Smile) Candy is a fairy from Märchenland who loves fashion. *Pop (Smile) Candy's brother. Guest Mascots *Mepple **Mepple is the chosen hero from the Garden of Light. *Mipple **Mipple is an aristocrat from the Garden of Light, and she represents hope. *Pollun **Pollun is the Prince of Light, the future ruler of the Garden of Light. *Lulun **Lulun is the Princess of Light, and the weaver of the future of the Garden of Light. *Flappy **Flappy is the Flower Spirit from the Land of Fountains. *Choppy **Choppy is the Bird Spirit from the Land of Fountains. *Moop **Moop is the Moon Spirit from the Fountain of Sky. *Foop **Foop is the Wind Spirit from the Fountain of Sky. *Coco **Coco is the Prince of Palmier Kingdom. *Natts **Natts is the Prince of Palmier Kingdom, and Coco's close friend. *Syrup **Syrup is a postal messenger mascot. *Milk/Milky Rose **Milk is the attendant to Coco and Natts, and can transform into Milky Rose. *Chiffon **Chiffon is a baby girl from the Kingdom of Sweets. *Tarte **Tarte is the Prince of the Kingdom of Sweets, and Chiffon's caretaker. *Chypre **Chypre is a fairy of the Heart Tree, and is Cure Blossom's partner. *Coffret **Coffret is a fairy of the Heart Tree, and is Cure Marine's partner. *Potpourri **Potpourri is a fairy born from the Heart Tree, and is Cure Sunshine's partner. *Hummy **Hummy is the fairy from Major Land, in charge with singing the Melody of Happiness. *Fairy Tones **Fairy Tones are jewel-like mascots that provide aid to the Suite♪ Cures. Trivia *This is the second time of having trio Precure team teaming up with other precures, first was All Stars DX with Fresh Precure trio. *This is the first time featuring a "Female" Fusion villain because in every Pretty Cure All Stars DX spin off movies the Fusion villain is always "Male". *My design of Fusion female is based off "Dural / Duo" from Virtua Fighter but she's coloured Black. *The title changed because other fans of Precure made New Stage 2 and 3 so with help from my friend I'll rename it into New Stage 4. *Cure Echo Sakagami Ayumi is used in this story but I'm not sure about her fighting styles, techniques and how she transformed without her mascot Fuu-Chan. *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Cure_All_StarsDoki Doki precures are not in this movie beacuse Mystic Element Precure was created before Doki Doki airs. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:RFyle11 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:RFyle119